


Love That Cascades Like A Waterfall

by Perennial_Mii



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Reiji (mentioned), non established relationship, pining... maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial_Mii/pseuds/Perennial_Mii
Summary: "Submerged in a bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles and pink strands draped over his shoulders, the siren sings for Gaku’s assistance in washing his hair. He falls victim to his appearance and the melody he creates, and Gaku thinks, his wildfire really can portray any role he pleases."Inspired by the exchange between Gaku and Takaaki about Ruka breaking his arm in college, I wanted to write a little segment on Gaku brushing Ruka's hair.
Relationships: Nazumi Ruka/Ooguro Gaku, Oguro Gaku/Nadumi Ruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Love That Cascades Like A Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> I just *slams fist* love this pairing so much, you know? Their tag is so very very low on content and I figured it was about time I contribute!   
> Shoutout to @liltwinflow for beta reading this for me 🥺  
> Hhhh I hope I got them in character enough and that this was okay higsdwkmgrfk 
> 
> You can find me at @MiiBaskerville on twitter where I endlessly scream and cry over Ruka

Sometimes he’s like a wildfire, burning with intensity which spreads. He makes his presence known, he can’t be ignored no matter how much one may try. Brighter than gemstones and equally overwhelming, perhaps even a little destructive in his own carefree nature. But he’s alluring- Gaku can’t help wanting to touch him, always inching closer to the fierce flames and embracing the warmth of the burning mass.

“Gakkun! Gakkun! Gakkun!” Ruka arrives abruptly, he knocks on the door while chanting for Gaku but never gives the mellow ocean of a human the chance to respond. Within seconds, both his presence and voice have flared up as he enters the room and the smile stretched across his face shines. 

Gaku is used to Ruka’s behaviour, only returning his smile with one of his own; one so charming, a person could be swept away and drown in its sight. He shuffles slightly, not rippling the sheets beneath him and giving Ruka the space to sit beside him. “Ruu. Ruu. Ruu.” he gently mimics the chant, tone both playful and quiet, once he feels the cat eyes staring at him expectantly.

The cat-like male didn’t hesitate to trot towards him, eagerly pushing the door closed behind him and near pouncing onto the free spot beside his partner. “Well, mister! It’s been a while since you’ve brushed my hair and I just don’t think I can sleep until you do it again!” he dramatically pushed his body against Gaku, squishing their sides together and conjuring his proudest pout. “You used to do it twice a day back in college! Sometimes three or four times!” 

This conversation wasn’t unfamiliar, it was repeated every so often when Ruka craved this interaction. Ruka had made this request to various members within Vazzrock, but no sensation washed over him like the waves that were Gaku. The routine gradually lessened in frequency from the twice a day college routine but it had been building back up once more; it wasn’t always easy to find the time but both of them enjoyed it. 

“You broke your dominant arm, of course it was necessary, but you’re perfectly capable now, you know?” The teasing tone in his voice was clear yet still subtle and this flow of conversation was still familiar to him. Gaku’s favourite part of this repeating conversation was what would follow and the sole reason he teased Ruka. 

He leaned further into Gaku, his cheek squishing and accentuating the pout still etched into his face. Still heavily glued to his side, Ruka lifted his face to gaze at Gaku with his pleading citric optics “Yeah but it’s better when you do it! Pleeeaaseee, Gakkuuuuunn!” his bright compliment quickly escalated to a childish, yet endearing whine and it was exactly what Gaku was waiting for. 

It was a slightly modest trait of his, teasing Ruka just a little. Ruka was incredibly fond of being pampered and Gaku was happy to provide but on occasion he did enjoy playfully pushing Ruka to voice his, there was something endearing in the way he would make requests of the other. His hand found its way to the pink tresses he’d soon be tending to, giving them a playful ruffle and a gentle chuckle “Of course, Ruu.” 

Gaku doesn’t need to say much else before Ruka is already scrambling from his side and to the bedside drawers that host a hairbrush and a fine toothed comb. He fishes them out swiftly and if it weren’t for his almost immediate reposition, Gaku wouldn’t have had the chance to miss the feeling of Ruka being sat beside him. Instead, Ruka sat himself on Gaku’s lap, wriggling energetically until Gaku’s legs were forced to part and allowing the childish male to sit between them. He leaned his head back to look up at the other, stopping only when his forehead connected to the underneath of his counterpart’s chin, and offering him a short but silly giggle while bringing the grooming devices to Gaku’s hand. “Here you go~!” 

He graciously accepts the objects handed to him, displaying a gentle smile for the short male “Thank you.” Ruka makes no attempts to move, however, the back of his body remains pressed against Gaku’s front and forehead and chin remain connected. A small chuckle leaves Gaku before he speaks once more “Ruu, you know I can’t brush your hair if you sit like this, right?”

“Oh!” he simply exclaims, prying himself free of their connection and shuffling in place. “Fixed it!” he chimes, bringing his hands to his lap and swaying his feet. Even in moments where Ruka was still, he would fidget; even the smallest fire burnt ferociously. 

It’s only now where the hushed inferno falls victim to the river. The delicate stream washes away the hair tie, freeing the tresses of hair that now latch onto the flow of Gaku’s hands. Delicately, the hematite representative combs through his partner’s hair with his fingers, prematurely de-knotting the mass of pink to allow the brush an easier time. “Did you comb through your hair before you came?” he questions, digits cascading through the strands without encountering so much as a knot. 

Ruka shakes his head, the harsh motion undoing Gaku’s efforts “Nope! But I did get Reiji-kun to brush it earlier! He doesn’t do it right though…” and by the implication of Reiji grooming him incorrectly, he means the way his touches don’t linger, the way he focuses on merely completing the task before him instead of caressing him like a modest summer wave. “So I came to Gakkun when we finished our conversation.” 

He knows better, knows not to allow the faint current of jealousy to sweep him away at the thought of anyone else being closer to the inferno he longed for. Instead, he laughs, repeating the action of gliding his fingers through the now slightly tangled mane “and you put it back up afterwards?” He can only picture the expression on Reiji’s face after watching his efforts be all for nothing. 

It’s the way Gaku brushes the sides of Ruka’s face when sweeping his hair back that Ruka misses when anyone else tends to him, the way Gaku is so tender and concise that the others can’t hope to match and most importantly, it’s the way Gaku uses his fingers to brush through his hair that his fellow members neglect to do.

“Yup! I don’t think he minded really. But it’s part of the process to have Gakkun remove the tie for me.” While desperate for Gaku’s affection, he had to allow him some recovery time from his work, he’d barely gotten through the door once the blazing mass searched for his victim. It would be troublesome if Ruka became the rainfall that overflowed the pond of Gaku.

With the taming tide claiming the morganite, his fidgeting motions stop, getting lost within Gaku. A smile creeps across Hemetite's face as his combing slows, Ruka was already growing sleepy and so he swaps to the hair brush. “You’re a handful.” he gently laughs, “Don’t cause the others trouble, alright? You can come to me whenever you need.” He refers to his late schedule, never too exhausted for his childhood friend. The inferno belongs in the sky and shines like the sun, and as the bringer of the sky’s gales, he can never grow tired of the warmth the sun may bask him in.

The brush latches onto the bottom of Ruka’s strands, his groomer working from the bottom and in small sections to avoid a mass clumping of knots that may be gained from brushing from the roots to his tips. Ruka gently nods, certain to not interrupt Gaku too much “Roger! Gakkun is always my first priority.” 

His heart swells at the words, gentle smile growing to match. Even Ruka’s nonchalant words cause his composure to ripple. “And Ruu is mine.” The hushed statement rings like the echo of the ocean contained within a seashell.

Gaku recalls their time together, the event of Ruka’s broken arm and how much closer they had become because of it. It was the birth of this routine, so growing nostalgic was inevitable and naturally the feelings and sentiments surfaced alongside it.

Ruka played into the situation more than he needed to, making the most of his hindered state to enjoy the pampering Gaku could offer him and the taller of the pair was happy to provide. Regardless of being dramatic or not, the injured male still required help with the most basic of things and Gaku considers the possibility that just perhaps the act could be his way of coping through a less than ideal situation.

Submerged in a bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles and pink strands draped over his shoulders, the siren sings for Gaku’s assistance in washing his hair. He falls victim to his appearance and the melody he creates, and Gaku thinks, his wildfire really can portray any role he pleases. 

Modestly hidden behind the sides of the bath, Ruka turns to face him, demanding to look at his ocean while he scrubs him clean. It made the job of washing Ruka’s hair that much more difficult for Gaku, but he didn’t mind it. It’s when Gaku runs his fingers through Ruka’s hair, that the smaller male melts into his touch, eyes closing and the corners of his mouth curl up. It’s when Ruka’s faint pur becomes the song to Gaku’s composition, that the tsunami knocks him off his feet and the domesticated, mundane moment of the situation makes him think ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with him.’

It takes the familiar body of his partner falling into his chest to pry Gaku from his reminiscing, reminding him that they were currently holed up in his dorm room, reminding him that he and Ruka had come a long way together. The soft breathing from Ruka confirms his sleeping status, chest rising and falling in a therapeutic manner and in moments like this, Gaku swears he can see his halo. Just like the sun, his Ruu is warm and he feels so thankful to be alive to bask under his rays. He doesn’t put the brush away, lets it drop to his side with the comb so his arms can envelop Ruka, cherishing him as the world's greatest treasure. He holds him closer to his body, guiding his sleeping beauty as he leans himself back.

He thinks wildfire and ocean can’t be one, not with their line of work, so it’s now he takes the opportunity to voice the lake of feelings he now harboured for Ruka. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he leans closer, resting his head on Ruka’s shoulder and leaning into the crook of his neck to whisper: “Goodnight, Ruu. I love you.”

Silence. To be expected, he thinks. Gaku lets his own fatigue wash over him, heavy eyes dropping closed as he adjusts himself slightly. It’s only once he begins to fade out of his own consciousness that he hears “I love you too, Gakkun.”


End file.
